


octoberfest 4063

by sammys_lover



Series: halloween oneshot challenge '15 [20]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alcohol, Dirty Talk, Drunk flirting, Drunkness, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, No Smut, Octoberfest, Onehsot, groping i guess, short fic, snuggles, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>October 20:</p><p>humans are funny little creatures when they're intoxicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	octoberfest 4063

You stumbled along, leaning against his shoulder, laughing your head off.

The two of you had just come from octoberfest, 4063.

You tripped over your own shoes, laughing at you fell to the ground.

He helped you up, throwing you over his shoulder. You let out a startled yelp before bursting into laughter again.

“y’gunna ravish me, y’brute?” you slurred, grabbing his ass.

“if you want me to, deary.” He joked along with you as you entered the TARDIS.

“oh believe me, I do.” You giggled as he set you on the console, stumbling a bit.

He gave you a smirk, looking at you with lust filled eyes. “really?”

You nodded, wrapping your legs around his waist and bucking your hips slightly.

He chuckled slightly, his hands on your waist.

“are you sure you want me to fuck you? Right here?” he slurred, raising a single eyeborw.

“mmm hmmm.”

He chuckled, gently lifting you back up.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, clinging to him and giggling.

“where’re we goin’?” you sang, placing light butterfly kisses to the nape of his neck.

“bed.”

“ooo…”

“t’sleep.”

You pulled your mouth away as he entered the bedroom. “booringggg.” You drawled out as you flopped onto the bed below.

He laughed. “you’re drunk…and so am i.”

You crawled underneath the covers, pouting. “but this regeneration’s really, really sexy.”

He followed, hugging you close. “maybe tomorrow, when y’know what you’re doing.” He mumbled, kissing your cheek.

You groaned, snuggling closer to him.

“mmm’kay, pretty boy.” You mumbled before passing out.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter at sammys_lover for updates on future fics and such!


End file.
